


What About Your Friends?

by Little_Lithium_Flower



Category: eric harris/dylan klebold - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lithium_Flower/pseuds/Little_Lithium_Flower
Summary: It's Can't Hardly Wait Meets Columbine - When Dylan Klebold gets invited to a Jock house party by his friend, Brooks Brown, Dylan begins finding new popularity and friends - but how will that affect his friendship with Eric?





	1. Chapter One

**Scene Soundtrack ~ "Sonne" ~ Rammstein**

  
As Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold sat and talked in the crowded commons of Columbine High, one of the other Columbine High students named Erik videotaped them.

"And so then she looked at me and was like, are you going to take this out?" Eric said.

Dylan laughed as he gulped down his can of Dr. Pepper soda.

"Holy shit, what did you say?" Dylan responded.

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

"Well, I had to do it, it was mom." Eric said with Dylan and Erik laughing more.

"You could've been like, fuck you mom!" Erik said which made Dylan laugh.

Eric shook his head and smirked.

"No, not my mom dude." Eric said.

Eric's smile almost practically faded as he saw Brooks Brown walking over to their table. Eric rolled his eyes in disdain. For quite a while now, he couldn't stand Brooks Brown. Eric always stated publicly that he couldn't stand Brooks because Brooks gave him flack for him giving Brooks flack regarding picking him up late for school. However that wasn't it, and Eric knew it. Eric didn't like Brooks because deep down he felt that every time Brooks came around, Brooks talked to him too but he mostly talked to Dylan, and every time Brooks did, it felt like he was trying to take Dylan away, trying to tear apart the friendship he had with Dylan.

"Hey, guys." Brooks said with a smile.

"Hey Brooks." Dylan said before finishing off his soda.

"What's up Brooks?" Erik said.

Eric simply nodded, feeling that was as good of a hi that Brooks was going to get from him.

"Yeah um, Dylan, can I talk to you for second?" Brooks asked.

"Uh yeah sure, pull up a chair and sit." Dylan said.

"No I mean alone." Brooks said.

Dylan glanced over at Eric like "what?" with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Dylan said.

Dylan glanced over at Eric.

"Um, Eric, I'll be back ok?" Dylan said, more in an asking way.

Eric stared Dylan dead in his eyes, giving Dylan his usual "Eric glare", the warning glare.

After a few seconds, Eric shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Eric said.

Dylan stood and contrived a brief smile at Brooks.

"Ok," Dylan said, "you want to talk in here or -"

"Upstairs in the hallway." Brooks said.

Dylan raised an eyebrow at Brooks while staring at him, trying to decipher just what the hell was Brooks up to.

Dylan nodded.

"Sure." Dylan said as he followed Brooks away towards the commons stairway.

"So what's going on?" Dylan asked as he and Brooks walked up the stairs.

As Dylan and Brooks walked into the hallway, Brooks grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him over to the lockers.

Dylan yanked away and scoffed with a frown.

"What's going on Brooks?" Dylan asked.

"Ok, Dylan, I'm going to ask you something," Brooks said. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to think first before responding and be open minded."

Dylan raised an eyebrow at Brooks and stared at him suspiciously.

"Depends," Dylan replied. "What do you want to ask?"

Brooks swallowed hard with nervousness and then sighed. As Brooks began to speak, he broke into laughter, which instantly annoyed Dylan.

"Ok I'm gone." Dylan said with a roll of his eyes.

As Dylan turned to walk away, Brooks grabbed his arm. As Dylan looked at Brooks hand on his arm and looked at Brooks with attitude, Brooks let go of Dylan's arm.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry dude." Brooks said while trying to contain his laughter.

"What do you WANT Brooks?" Dylan asked, this time with attitude in his voice.

Brooks sighed and looked seriously at Dylan.

"Ok," Brooks said, "this weekend, there's this party going on. Luke Miller is hosting it at his house. Dylan I really want you to come -"

"No," Dylan interrupted firmly before turning to walk away.

"Dylan wait!" Brooks said, grabbing Dylan's arm but only lightly this time.

Dylan stopped and sighed.

"Dylan, I want you to come because you know this weekend is my birthday." Brooks said. "So as my friend, my friend from all the way back in second grade, would you please come with me to this party?"

"Why?" Dylan asked. "It's a jock party so why go? So they can call me a loser or a fag again or shove me into their front yard - no."

"No, you're my guest" Brooks said, "you'll be coming as my guest and Luke is my friend and I already asked Luke if you could come and he said since it's my birthday, you could but -"

"But what?" Dylan asked.

"But um - " Brooks said with hesitation. "You would have to be fine with there being beer at the party." Brooks lied.

Dylan scoffed with a smirk and a shake of his head.

"Well I'll ask Eric if he wants to come too." Dylan asked.

"No, Dylan, Eric can't come." Brooks said. "he's not invited. You are."

Dylan stared at Brooks as if he was nuts.

"So - you want me to come with you - by myself?" Dylan asked. "To a party full of Columbine jocks and popular assholes?"

"Uh - yeah pretty much." Brooks said with a shrug and a nod.

"Yeah - no." Dylan said with a roll of his eyes before starting to walk away again.

"Dylan wait." Brooks said as he stepped in front of him. "Dylan look, please ok? Look I - I'm asking you because this is your final year here at Columbine and I don't want you spending it like this."

"Like what?" Dylan asked with attitude and impatience.

"Like THIS." Brooks said. "With really no real friends except - Eric and dressing like you belong in a mortuary instead of in a high school -"

"Oh hey fuck you, I like the way I dress ok?" Dylan snapped.

"Really?" Brooks replied. "Is that why when I came over your house last weekend and you came out to greet me, you looked like you had been crying all day?"

Dylan sighed and looked away with an eyebrow raised and with a stare of embarrassment.

"Dylan, I'm just asking for one night." Brooks said.

Dylan shot his eyes up at Brooks, creeped out. Brooks laughed.

"Wait I know, that came out wrong." Brooks said with a laugh as Dylan looked away and snickered. "I mean, I'm asking for you to not be depressed Dylan for one night. Come with me to this party and just be Dylan Klebold for the night. Please? For my birthday?"

Dylan sighed and stared at Brooks, contemplating.

"What time do I need to be ready?" Dylan replied in a low voice, making Brooks smile. 

* * *

**~ Friday Night ~**

 

**Scene Soundtrack ~ "Freak Of The Week" ~ Marvelous 3**

 

Dylan paced back and forth from his closet to his bed, trying to figure out what to wear for the damn ridiculous party that Brooks was dragging him off to. To be honest, Dylan had no idea what he would wear. He didn't know whether he should wear his long, black trench coat, black jeans and black shirt, like he was typically wear at school or should he do as Brooks said and be - _Dylan Klebold_  for the night, for the first time in years. 

As he walked back over to his closet once more, to peruse through his clothes again, his phone rang and he answered.   
  
"Hello?" Dylan said.   
  
"Hey I'm coming over." Eric said.   
  
Dylan closes his eyes shut tight and frowned. Shit, he forgot all about telling Eric about the party - or did he? Maybe he just put it out of his mind not to tell Eric. Hell, he knew what Eric would say if he found out Dylan was going to some jock party. Eric would scream and yell in anger about it. 

"Um Eric oh -" Dylan said, trying to think up some kind of lie. "Um, tonight isn't good. Mom and dad's taking me to my aunt's dinner party." 

_"Great stupid lie Dylan." Dylan thought to himself. "You couldn't have thought up something better than that?"_

"Oh, you can't get out of it?" Eric asked. 

"Uh, no. I wish I could. I'm sorry Eric, but hey tomorrow ok?" 

Dylan could tell by the quietness that came from Eric's end that Eric didn't like this shit one bit. 

"Sure," Eric said, "have fun." 

"Great, thanks," Dylan said. 'I'll call you tonight when I get home." 

"Ok, I'll be up, playing Doom as usual." Eric said with a laugh. 

Dylan laughed nervously. 

"Ok bye." Dylan said. 

"Bye" Eric replied. 

As Dylan hung up, he felt the pangs of guilt for lying to Eric, but then again, a little deep down, he didn't. I mean didn't he deserve to have just one night to himself? Away from Eric? Before Dylan could think anymore, Brooks came rushing in his room.   
  
"Hey Dylan," Brooks said with a smile, "you read-" 

Brooks stopped as he looked Dylan up and down, from Dylan's black, combat boots to his black jeans to his WRATH t-shirt. 

"You aren't wearing that are you?" Brooks asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Dylan asked. 

Brooks shook his head. 

"No, come on." Brooks said as he took hold of Dylan's arm and lead him over to the middle of the floor and swung the filled backpack on his back down to the floor. 

 

* * *

 

It was fifteen minutes later as Dylan stood in front of his full length mirror with Brooks standing behind him. Dylan frowned at what he had on. 

"Ugh great, I look like I belong in an Old Navy commercial." Dylan said as he stared at his dark, blue denim, slouch-fit jeans, the red high-tops, the light blue denim jean jacket and the white shirt he had on. Even his hair was different now, thanks to Brooks working his magic, Dylan's hair was more curled and styled.

"No you look like a normal teenager." Brooks said with a smile. "You look like a younger, better version of Ryan Gosling - just with red hair." 

Dylan looked at Brooks like he was nuts. 

"Who?" Dylan asked. 

"Never mind." Brooks said before looking at his watch. "Oh, let's go or we're going to be late." 

 

* * *

 

**Scene Soundtrack ~ "Can't Get Enough Of You Baby" - Smashmouth**

 

As Brooks pulled up and parked in front of a rural house that looked more like a mansion than a regular house, loud party music could be heard from the outside. As Dylan glanced over at the house, he swallowed the big lump in his throat hard. To say he was nervous was an understatement. 

"Ok let's go." Brooks said. 

"I changed my mind Brooks." Dylan said. "I don't want to." 

"What? Why?" 

"I - I just don't ok?" 

Brooks laughed. 

"You're nervous. Don't be. Dylan it'll be fine, just stay with me once we get in there and you'll be fine. Come on." 

As Brooks and Dylan walked up onto the porch of the house, Dylan felt so nervous that he was going to throw up. Even Brooks ringing the doorbell sounded more like death bells in Dylan's ears. As Luke Miller, the quarterback of Columbine's football team opened the door, Dylan felt lightheaded, he was sure he would black out in that second. 

"Brooks my man!" Luke said with his loud usual self. 

Brooks and Luke exchanged a handshake and a hug. 

"Hey we're here, we're sorry we're late." Brooks said. 

Luke glanced over at Dylan, confused. 

"I thought you were bringing that Goth kid." Luke said. 

Brooks smirked and glanced over at Dylan, who looked everywhere but at Luke due to his nervousness. 

"Uh I did, Dylan? Remember?" Brooks said. 

Luke stared at Dylan shocked. 

"No," Luke said. "That's not Dylan. Dylan Klebold." 

Dylan contrived a brief, faint smile as he slightly held his hand up and waved at Luke. Luke burst into loud laughter. 

"Holy shit!" Luke said between laughter. "Wow, you look - different." 

"Thanks?" Dylan said in a low voice. 

Luke stepped over and wrapped his arm around Dylan's shoulder, pulling him inside the house. 

"Great, well let's go have fun tonight guys!" Luke said with excitement before chugging a can of beer in his hand. 

 

* * *

 

It was close to an hour into the party when Brooks introduced Dylan around to everyone at the party, the majority of the ones there were shocked to see a different "Dylan", a newer version of Dylan and much to Dylan's surprise, some of them were more welcoming to the new for the night Dylan, while others - still thought of him as they always did - as the loser, the  _reject._  

 

**~ Montage ~**

(A) Dylan and Brooks standing around a kitchen island with a group of other guys and girls, talking and laughing and even taking a few shots of alcohol. 

(B) Dylan, Brooks, Luke and a few other jocks and cheerleaders have fun during a drinking contest. 

(C) Dylan, Brooks, a few other jocks and cheerleaders stand in the backyard listening to Luke talk with the jocks about the week's football game. 

 

"Dude I'm telling you, all Jake had to fucking do was fucking pass the ball to Nathan and it would've been done!" Luke yelled in an almost drunken state as a few of the jocks and cheerleaders burst into laughter. 

**End Montage**

 

* * *

 

**~ Later ~**

 

As the evening went on, Brooks and Dylan separated at the party, mostly because Brooks felt like he could at this point, seeing as how Dylan had become more relaxed around those at that party to where he didn't need Brooks around him anymore. So Brooks sat on a sofa in the dining room of the house talking with some blonde haired cheerleader, his mind wandered elsewhere, mostly because of the boring chatter that the chick was drowning him in. 

"And so I was thinking if I wear my blue sweater with my plaid skirt, I couldn't wear my black heels." The blonde haired cheerleader rambled on. "But then if I wore my black sweater with my -"

Brooks jumped up and shook his head. 

"Um you know what?" Brooks said. "I would love to sit here and listen to you ramble on and on about heels and sweaters but I really need to go." 

Brooks looked at his watch.

"Uh yeah, bye." Brooks said as he turned and walked away. 

"Hey but wait!" The blonde haired cheerleader said as she shot up off the sofa. 

As Brooks ignored her and continued walking away, the blond haired cheerleader stared on with dumb confusion. 

 

* * *

  
  
**Scene Soundtrack: "You Can Do It" ~ Ice Cube**

 

As Brooks walked towards the living room, he stopped hearing the loud booming of Ice Cube's You Can Do It on the stereo, the song was mixed in with the loud cheerings of teen guys and girls. As Brooks walked into the living room, he noticed the large crowd of teen guys and girls who were cheering, applauding and dancing while gathered in a circle in the middle of the floor. As Brooks pushed through the circle of teen guys and girls, he stopped just short from the middle of the circle and was shocked at what he saw.   
  
There he saw Dylan, who was apparently beyond drunk, dancing with Veronica Jadison, the captain of the cheerleading team, and by all accounts, the high school flirt and "bad girl", and not only was he dancing with her, but he seductively dancing with her, and perfectly too, like the club scene from the 90's flick Save The Last Dance. As Veronica danced and backed herself up close against Dylan, Dylan wrapped his arm close around her and as they danced closely to the rhythm of the beat, the crowd of teen guys and girls cheered loudly, especially when Veronica and Dylan spun around and dropped down and began dancing around each other in perfect rhythm with the music. 

"Go Dylan! Go Dylan! Go Dylan!" The crowd chanted as Dylan and Veronica danced. 

As Brooks looked at the crowd of teen guys and girls, he couldn't believe it. Was this actually happening? Was Dylan actually becoming - popular now? He must have from the way the crowd was responding. As Veronica wrapped her arms around Dylan's shoulders and moved her hips provocatively close to Dylan, the crowd cheered and chanted his name more. 

As Veronica pulled Dylan into a passionate kiss, the crowd cheered more. It was a kiss that Dylan enjoyed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with equal intensity. As the music finally died down and Veronica and Dylan ended their kiss, Brooks grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him away. 

"Brooks! There you are!" Dylan said loudly and with a drunken slur. 

Brooks lead Dylan over to the hallway  where the door is. 

"Dylan, who taught you to dance like that?" Brooks asked. 

Dylan looked at Brooks with his drunken smile and laughed. 

"What?" Dylan replied before laughing. "Veronica duh." 

As a jock walked past with several beers in his hand, the jock patted Dylan on the shoulder.   
  
"Dylan my man!" The jock said as he exchanged a handshake and a hug with Dylan. "Dude, don't forget, we're going to Jake's after this alright?"   
  
"Yeah I'll be ready when you are." Dylan said with a smile.   
  
"Sweet!" The Jock said as he handed Dylan a beer before walking off. 

Brooks stared at Dylan in shock as he chugged down the beer. This was a Dylan he hadn't seen before. 

"Dylan, how many of those have you had tonight?" Brooks asked. 

"Um -" Dylan began before stopping and looking up at the ceiling as if counting. 

"These many." Dylan said holding up six fingers. 

"Six beers?!" Brooks asked. 

"Yeah not including the shots of Vodka and tequila." Dylan said. 

As Dylan was about to take another chug of beer, Brooks snatched the beer from him. 

"Ok that's enough I'm taking you home now." Brooks said as he grabbed Dylan's arm and led him out the house. 

"Hey!" Dylan shouted. "Ow! Let go!" 

As Brooks led Dylan onto the front porch, Dylan yanked away from him. 

"Brooks, what gives?" Dylan asked. "Give me my beer back." 

"No Dylan, you've had too many." Brooks replied as he moved the bottle of beer away from Dylan and Dylan reached out for it. 

"Ok so what are you my dad now?" Dylan asked with a smirk. "Dad can I have my beer back now?" 

As Dylan burst into laughter, Brooks sighed with a shake of his head. 

"You're not going to Jake's house Dylan." Brooks said. 

"Why not?" Dylan asked. "This is fun Brooks." 

"Yeah THIS is fun, going to Jake's house isn't." 

Dylan sighed and stared at Brooks with attitude.

"And why the hell not?" Dylan snapped. 

"Dylan, they do drugs over there." Brooks said. "I'm talking cocaine -"

"Well so? I won't do it just because they are." Dylan replied.

"Yeah you say that now," Brooks said. "But under peer pressure, there's no telling what you'll do. So no you're not going into that. I'm taking you home. Come on." 

Brooks grabbed Dylan's arm and Dylan yanked away with an annoyed sigh. 

"No I'm not Brooks." Dylan snapped.   
  
"Yes you are" Brooks snapped. "I -" 

"No!" Dylan snapped. "Look, I'm not a kid! I can do what the hell I want and I want to stay here and have more fun! I mean do you know how long I've wanted to be accepted, to feel like I belonged? Well now I finally do. I mean did you hear that crowd in that living room a few minutes ago? They were chanting MY name Brooks. I finally got popularity, finally after three years, I have it." 

"Good," Brooks said. "But I just don't want you doing the wrong things just to be popular Dylan."

Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes at Brooks and instantly at that second, he frowned with sickness. 

"Oh - oh God." Dylan said in a low, weak voice. 

"What what's wrong?" Brooks asked.   
  
"I think - I'm going to throw up." Dylan said before running over to the other side of the porch, leaning over it and vomiting. 

"Yeah, I'm so taking you home." Brooks said before walking over to Dylan. 

 

* * *

 

As Brooks walked into Dylan's bedroom while carrying Dylan – (who had passed out while Brooks was driving him home), Brooks was glad that Sue and Tom were asleep and didn't catch them sneaking in the house past one in the morning. As Brooks dropped Dylan down on the bed, he put Dylan's koala bear next to him and smiled before walking out the room. 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Dylan awakened early Saturday morning, feeling like he had been hit by a freight train. As he sat up in bed, he held his aching, hungover head and winced with pain. Even the loud ringing of his phone sent a sharp pain through his head.

"Hello?" Dylan said in a low, tight, rough voice.

"Hey, I'll be over to pick you up in twenty minutes." Eric said on the other end of the line.

Dylan sighed with a brief close of his eyes.

"Oh um - Eric, I don't feel like going out today." Dylan said.

"What?" Eric replied. "Since when? We always go out on Saturdays. Let's go bowling or something."

"I don't FEEL like it today Eric alright?" Dylan snapped. "I woke up with a headache. Look, I'll call you later or something."

Before Eric could respond, Dylan hung up on him.

 

* * *

 

 

As Eric heard Dylan hang up on him, he stared at the phone a bit ticked off. What the fuck was Dylan's problem? 

 _"Well, fine, whatever then,"_ Eric thought. _"I'll just call Brooks. I don't like him that much but what the hell."_

After three rings, Brooks answered. 

"Hello?" Brooks said. 

"Hey, uh - it's Eric, you feel like going um - bowling or something?" 

"Is this - Eric?" Brooks asked. 

"Yeah, who else?" Eric replied with a light snicker. 

"You want to go bowling with me?" Brooks asked. 

"Yeah, scary isn't it?" Eric joked, "but unfortunately, Dylan's sick or PMS'ing or something." 

Brooks and Eric laughed. 

"Dylan's hungover from having one too many last night." Brooks said with a laugh. 

Eric raised an eyebrow with a look of confusion. 

"One too many? What do you mean?" Eric asked. 

"Dylan and I went to a party last night." Brooks replied. "Luke Miller's party." 

"What?" Eric replied. "He told me he was going to some fucking aunt's house last night - he didn't tell me shit about any party!" 

"Well," Brooks replied, "I guess -"

Brooks was interrupted by Eric hanging the phone up on him. Eric didn't want to hear shit. All he wanted to know was why Dylan lied to him. Within an instant, Eric jumped up from his chair and began pacing back and forth with his fists balled, his teeth clenched. He felt like fucking stabbing someone. How could Dylan lie to him like that? And furthermore, _why_ would Dylan lie to him? Well Goddamn it, he was about to find out. 

 

* * *

  
As Eric paced back and forth on Sue and Tom's doorstep after knocking on their house door and waiting for them to answer, red banners were flashing on and off in Eric's mind. Blood and red banners, blood and red banners, blood and red banners and then that was switched to the words "LIAR" and "BETRAYAL", which flashed repeatedly in his mind, in big, red letters. As Sue opened the door, Eric had to turn off his anger for just a quick second. Sue looked at Eric with surprise, Eric had never really visited Dylan at home before. 

"Eric," Sue said with her friendly smile. "Hey this is a surprise. You're here to see Dylan?" 

Eric contrived a brief smile.   
  
"Yeah, is he home?" Eric asked. 

"Yeah, he's in his bedroom, come in." Sue said as he moves aside for Eric to come in. 

As Eric walked towards the stairway, Sue followed him. 

"You want some hot cocoa or cookies? I just baked a fresh batch of oatmeal raisin." Sue replied. 

"Uh no thanks, I probably won't be here long." Eric said as he continued walking towards the stairway and up the stairs. 

As Eric knocked on Dylan's door, he could hear Dylan swearing under his breath while walking to the door. As Dylan opened the door and saw Eric standing there, Dylan was - a bit surprised. 

"Eric," Dylan said, with him still looking a bit hung over. "What are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd come see you." Eric said in an almost odd tone. "Since you sounded - sick on the phone. Can I come in Dylan?" 

Dylan stared at Eric, picking up on his odd tone of voice. Dylan was trying to decipher what was beyond Eric's tone. Dylan nodded and moved aside for Eric to come in.   
  
"Uh yeah sure." Dylan said. 

As Eric walked in, Dylan instantly knew something was wrong when Eric began pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.   
  
"So how was - dinner with your aunt and you parents last night - Dylan?" Eric asked, still in his odd tone. 

Dylan stared at Eric and tried his best not to look like he was lying. 

"Um, it was good," Dylan lied, "it was good - Eric." 

Eric stared at Dylan with his usual "Eric Harris bullshit detector" stare.

"Why the hell are you lying to me Dylan?" Eric said coldly. 

Dylan's instantly felt his heart jump into his chest and he laughed in nervousness. 

"What?" Dylan replied through light laughter. "What? I'm not lying to you -"

"YES the hell you are, why?" Eric snapped. "I know you were at Luke Miller's party Dylan. Why'd you lie to me?" 

Dylan sighed and looked away with a frown.   
  
"Because I'd knew you be upset that I went without you." Dylan replied. 

"You're damn right I'd be upset," Eric snapped, "why didn't you have me come along?" 

"Because you weren't invited Eric." 

"Oh yeah and who the hell invited you Dylan?" 

Dylan looked down with nervousness. 

"Brooks." Dylan replied in a low, nervous voice. 

"Oh," Eric said with a nod. "So you and Brooks went and had big fucking fun at a popular jock party and you didn't want old, funny looking reject Eric Harris to tag along, is that it?" 

"No, Eric it wasn't like that -"

"Then how WAS it like Dylan?" Eric snapped. "I mean, I like parties! Shit, I like music and drinking and - all the shit that was going on last night. See! See you're treating me like every fucking body else at Columbine fucking treats me -"

"Oh come on Eric, you're overreacting." Dylan interrupted. 

"Am I?!" Eric snapped. "Dylan NO ONE at Columbine invites me anywhere, calls me, none of that and that's the MAIN fucking reason why I hate everyone there - you remember?!" 

"Shh! Keep your voice down Eric!" Dylan snapped.

"And now, YOU'RE treating me the same way Dylan." Eric continued in a lower tone of voice. "I mean God Dylan. You should've told me you were going -"

"Damn it WHY Eric?!" Dylan snapped, feeling himself grow angry. "Look you're pissing me off right now! You act like we're fucking joined at the Goddamn hip or something! We're not! We're not fucking brothers or lovers or - anything like that, we're just fucking friends so I don't have to tell you where I'm going every damn minute! I went because I was INVITED and you know what?! I enjoyed myself last night! For the first time in my life, I felt accepted, liked and I like feeling that and you know what?! If I get invited again, I'll go again!" 

Eric stared at Dylan with anger. 

"YEAH I will ERIC." Dylan snapped. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be unaccepted and unliked anymore. I - I don't want to be a loser anymore. I just don't." 

Eric stared at Dylan and for the first time in a long time, Dylan saw hurt on Eric's face. 

"Oh so I'm a loser is what you're saying." Eric replied.   
  
Dylan rolled his eyes and looked away from Eric with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well let me just get the fuck out of here then, before your new friends drive past and find out you're in here talking with a loser." Eric said as he stormed past Dylan towards Dylan's closed door.   
  
"Eric wait." Dylan said as he turned to walk after Eric.   
  
"Go to hell." Eric snapped as he swung open Dylan's door and stormed out.   
  
Dylan stood in the doorway, staring on with disappointment and guilt. He didn't mean for things to turn out the way it did with Eric. Damn it, how did a simple conversation turn out so wrong? Now Dylan was left feeling guilty but also and more so, a bit afraid. He knew how Eric treated those whom he deemed were his enemies and it was always frightening, especially knowing Eric had one hell of a temper. So not only was Dylan feeling guilt, he was also, now, feeling  _fear......_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eric stormed into his bedroom, fuming. He couldn't believe Dylan. How the fuck could Dylan do this to him? He thought he and Dylan were a team, best friends, apparently they weren't as best of friends as Eric had thought. As Eric balled his fists in between his pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor, the unthinkable was happening, something that hadn't happened to Eric in quite some time. Tears begin to cloud his eyes. He couldn't believe it, was he actually tearing up over what Dylan had did? Of course Eric was. Goddamn it, Eric felt betrayed. It wasn't five minutes later that Dylan came walking into the room, and at that point, Eric quickly wiped his tearful eyes. 

"Eric, we have to talk." Dylan said. 

Eric stood up with anger. 

"No we don't." Eric said with anger. "Get out." 

Dylan walked over to Eric. 

"Eric," Dylan said as Eric walked up into Dylan's face. 

"I said no." Eric said, his anger rising. "Get the fuck out of my room now or -" 

"Or what?" Dylan said with an eyebrow raised. "Don't think that I'm scared of you Eric, because I'm not."

"You would be if I fucking shot you." Eric said with anger.   
  
Dylan continued staring at him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Dylan looked away and laughed, which only made Eric angrier. 

"You think I'm fucking kidding with you Dylan?" Eric snapped. 

"Eric please don't do this ok?" Dylan said with seriousness. "I am your friend and I didn't mean what I said back there but I didn't know this would be such a big deal to you." 

"YES it is a Goddamn big deal Dylan!" Eric shouted. "You called me a loser!" 

"I DIDN'T Eric!" Dylan retorted. "YOU did! You ALWAYS do! You think you're a loser and you always have this bad self esteem about yourself -" 

"Yeah and why Dylan?!" Eric retorted. "Because of those damn bastards at Columbine and then YOU made it worst last night by going to one of their parties and not even fucking bringing me along!" 

Dylan sighed. 

"Fine, ok." Dylan said. "I know that Luke's having another party tonight. He invited me and Brooks and I'm inviting you." 

Eric scoffed and shook his head. 

"Uh huh," Eric replied. "So now you're the cool guy who gets invited to fucking parties and shit?" 

Dylan sighed again with a roll of his eyes. 

"Goddamn it Eric!" 

"No! No because you fucking know where this is going Dylan?!" I Goddamn do! Now that you're one of the popular kids at Columbine, you're not going to want to even be seen with me because you're going to be too Goddamn concerned with your new, popular rep at Columbine and you're going to be one of the Goddamn Columbine bullies WE always complain about -"

"Eric would you STOP?!" Dylan said with tiredness. "I would never do that! We've been friends since seventh grade, that will never change! OK?!" 

Eric looked away with a look that Dylan could have sworn was sadness. Dylan took steps closer to Eric. 

"Eric - ok?" Dylan repeated. 

Eric nodded, knowing that it was absolutely bullshit, especially at this point.  

"Ok, so tonight, you'll come with Brooks and I ok?" Dylan said. 

"Yeah sure." Eric said carelessly without even looking at Dylan.

"Only," Dylan began, "you can't come in any of your Rammstein shirts or your trench coat -" 

"Oh fuck it then, just count me out." Eric said, while walking away from Dylan. 

"Eric why not?!" Dylan asked. "Look Brooks and I will help you look like - a regular teenager - just for tonight -"

"So in other words, I have to go and look like the other fucking zombies that go to Columbine?!" Eric asked. 

Dylan sighed. 

"Why are you making this so fucking hard Eric -" 

"I'm not! YOU are Dylan! Wearing Rammstein shirts and KMFDM shirts and my trench coat, that's who I AM Dylan! That USED to be who you were too remember?!" 

"It still IS who I am!" Dylan shouted. "I haven't changed, I just - Eric I got a whole new look last night and that new look led to me experiencing something I never felt before and I LOVE it! For once in my life, in just a matter of twenty-four hours, I feel - HAPPY. Do you know how many calls I got this morning from girls at Luke's party last night? TEN, ten girls - two of whom I've had crushes on since I first started at Columbine and ALL of them want to go out with ME!" 

Eric clapped mockingly at Dylan. 

"Well whoopee fucking doo for you Dylan." Eric said with anger. "And all you had to do was change who you are and be someone you AREN'T."

"I'm not changing who I am Eric." Dylan replied. I'm just - adding to what I already was. Nothing has changed appearance wise with me. I still love Rammstein, KMFDM. I still love Natural Born Killers -"

"NBK 4/20?" Eric asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Dylan bit down on his lower lip for a second and nodded. 

"NBK 4/20." Dylan repeated. "We're still going to give Columbine the fucking shock of their lives on that day, I fucking agreed for us to do and we're doing it." 

As Eric stared Dylan directly in his eyes, Dylan knew exactly what Eric was doing. It was a signature tactic of Eric's, Eric's way of telling if someone was lying to him, was if the person broke eye contact with them; And of course, Dylan was lying about going full speed ahead with NBK. Truth was, Dylan wasn't sure how he felt about NBK anymore, not after last night - but he couldn't tell Eric this, nor let let it show in his face to Eric that this was his feelings regarding it. 

Eric looked away with a nod and sighed. 

"Ok." Eric said in a low, annoyed voice. 

"Ok you'll come to the party tonight?" Dylan asked. "After Brooks and I give you a little - makeover?" 

Eric sighed with a roll of his eyes and nodded while continuing to not look at Dylan. Dylan laughed and walked over to Eric and laughed as he hugged him. 

"Yeah, get the hell off me." Eric said as he pushed Dylan away. 

"Oh lighten up REB." Dylan said with a smile and as he put his arm around Eric's shoulder. "This is going to be fun tonight, YOU'RE going to have fun tonight - you'll see."   


_"Yeah fucking right."_ Eric thought with another roll of his eyes. Eric had a feeling, and usually his feelings were  _never_ wrong. Eric had a feeling that tonight was going to be nothing but trouble. That was his feeling, however what he was unaware of was that, not only was tonight going to be nothing but trouble, but tonight was going to be a night that would be known, as the night when Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold became  _enemies. **.....**_  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~


	4. Chapter Four

Eric sat on the edge of his bed, fuming mentally as Brooks and Dylan rummaged through his closet, trying to find clothes that didn't look anything like what Eric Harris/REB would wear Monday through Friday at Columbine High.   
  
"Ok, well he literally has nothing stylish in here, so thank fucking goodness I bought some clothes with me." Brooks said.  
  
Eric sighing loudly got their attention, as Brooks and Dylan walked over to Eric. Brooks threw the clothes at Eric.   
  
"Ok well I bought some clothes from home." Brooks said. "It's in my bag -"  
  
"I don't want to wear your fucking clothes." Eric snapped.   
  
"Eric, come on man." Dylan said, almost with instant annoyance.   
  
Eric rolled his eyes and got to his feet.   
  
"Fine, Goddamn it." Eric said as he walked towards the bathroom in his room, snatching the backpack from Brooks before walking to the bathroom.   
  
Eric slamming the bathroom door made Brooks jump a bit. After a few minutes, Eric came out a few minutes later in a black and gray, baseball shirt, Converse, black and white, high top sneakers, a blue, red and black varsity jacket with a hoodie attached and blue jeans on. Dylan and Brooks stared shocked.   
  
"Wow." Brooks said.   
  
Eric rolled his eyes as he walked over and sat down in a chair next to his computer.   
  
"I look like a fucking - teenage Macaulay Culkin look-alike." Eric said.    
  
"Well that would be a hell of an improvement from your usual look." Brooks said with a laugh that was quickly quieted as Eric shot him a deadly glare.   
  
"Anyway," Brooks said as he cleared his throat in nervousness.   
  
"This is fucking stupid, I'm not going." Eric said.   
  
"Damn it Eric YES you are ok?" Dylan said sternly. "Look, you need this and more so - you deserve it. Everyone at Columbine thinks you're the weird looking Eric Harris that's too much of a reject and a   
weirdo to get to know - "   
  
"Wait, they actually say all that about me?" Eric asked.   
  
Dylan bit his lower lip, automatically knowing he said too much.   
  
Dylan and Brooks exchanged glances at each other.   
  
"Well - it doesn't matter," Dylan said. "The point is, Eric I WANT you to go, because you deserve to be there."   
  
Eric looked away and sighed and was quiet for a few seconds before responding.    
  
"Alright, alright." Eric said with no enthusiasm.    
  
Dylan laughed and walked over to Eric and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.   
  
"Alright Eric, this is gonna be great." Dylan said with a smile. 

  
 **Scene Song: "Loser" ~ 3 Doors Down**  
  
As Brooks drove up to Luke's house with Dylan in the front, passenger seat and Eric in the back, Eric remained quiet during the entire ride, something just felt off about what he was about to do, not only just off but wrong.   
  
"Ok guys, here we go." Brooks said with a smile as he turned the car off. 

  
Carrying a twenty-four case of beer in his hand, Brooks, Eric and Dylan walked up onto the porch of Luke's house and Brooks rung the doorbell. It was a few seconds before Luke opened the door with a beer in hand.   
  
"Whoa!" Luke said with full enthusiasm. "Dylan my man! What is fucking up?!"   
  
Dylan laughed as he and Luke exchanged a hug and a handshake that looked completely foreign to Eric.   
  
"Brooks, did you bring the twenty-four case this time dude?!" Luke said as he hugged Brooks.   
  
"Of course man." Brooks said passing Luke the twenty-four case of beer.   
  
Luke took the case from Brooks while laughing, however Luke's laughing stopped when his eyes glanced over and up and down at Eric. A look of sourness came on Luke's face.   
  
"Eric?" Luke said almost with disgust. "Eric Harris - man Dylan, Brooks, what the fuck you bring this faggot fucking loser here for?"   
  
Eric stared at Luke with hatred and rage, a rage that made Eric feel as if he could stab Luke in the face over two hundred times, he would.   
  
"That's it, I'm fucking gone." Eric said as he turned to walk off the porch.   
  
"No Eric wait." Dylan said as he grabbed Eric's arm.   
  
Eric sighed.   
  
"Wait for fucking what Dylan?" Eric said in a low voice. "It hasn't even been five seconds and already - look at this shit. I'm gone."   
  
"No, wait hold on Eric." Dylan said as he pulled Eric back over to where Brooks and Luke were.   
  
"Luke, look at him." Dylan said. "He changed his appearance just to come here tonight. So come on man, give him a chance ok?"   
  
Luke stared at Eric with disgust while Eric looked away with an eyebrow raised, not caring anymore whether Luke let him in or not at this point. In Eric's mind, at this very moment, Eric was thinking up the millions of ways he could murder Luke.   
  
Luke sighed and slightly shook his head.   
  
"Alright, for you Dylan - fine." Luke said as he moved aside for Dylan, Brooks and Eric to come inside. As Brooks, Dylan and Eric walked in, Luke kept his eyes on Eric, eyes that held so much dislike, in fact - even hatred. 

  
**Scene Song: "Just Be Good To Me" ~ 10 Things I Hate About You Soundtrack**

  
Luke wrapped his arm around Dylan's shoulder.   
  
"Ok dude, I got some beers out back, let's go get fucking wasted dude!" Luke said with a laugh that was shared with Dylan.   
  
As Luke pulled Dylan away towards the kitchen, Eric looked in shock. Was Dylan actually going to abandon him like that? Especially at a Goddamn - jock party? Dylan looked back at Eric and mouthed   
  
"I'll be back ok?"   
  
Eric looked away and scoffed with a shake of his head. Brooks hit Eric on the arm.   
  
"Come on, let's go get a drink and I can push you into mingling with the others." Brooks said.   
  
As Brooks walked away, Eric sighed and followed him towards the kitchen. The kitchen was surrounded with a few of the popular cheerleaders and about two of Columbine's basketball players. They were engaged in a conversation about grades, basketball and school.   
  
"So then, that's when I knew like if I didn't fucking pass that exam, I was going to get kicked off the fucking team man." Mike, one of the Columbine basketball players said.    
  
As Brooks and Eric walked in, Mike and Brent, the other Columbine basketball player in the kitchen, as well as the Columbine cheerleaders all looked at Eric with disgust. Brooks smiled and waved.   
  
Eric stared at them with equal disdain. He could pick up on their disgusted looks towards him and so he was going to dish out the same disrespect they were giving him at the moment.   
  
"What's up guys?" Brooks said as he reached into a cooler nearby the island on the floor and grabbed two beers.   
  
"Brooks," Mike said as he kept his eyes on Eric. "You're Eric Harris right?"   
  
Eric nodded as he opened his beer and took a few swigs.   
  
"Yeah, Brooks and Dylan invited me." Eric said with a bit of an attitude.  
  
As Mike, Brent and the cheerleaders continued staring at Eric as if he were a disgusting monster. Eric looked down into his beer and contemplated should he just curse these motherfuckers out and then leave or should he try to make himself friendly to them. He decided to do the latter.   
  
"I um - hope it was alright to come." Eric said as he looked up at them, trying to hide his look of wanting to murder all of them in cold blood.  
  
Mike shrugged as he took chugs of his beer.   
  
"Whatever man, it's Luke's party." Mike said.   
  
"Anyway, so man I fucking hated Ms. Coyne after that." Mike said. "I still can't stand that bitch."   
  
"I know dude." Brent said. "Like she's always making math sound so fucking complicated. I'm like bitch, just give me a fucking A and let's call it even!"   
  
As Brent, Mike, Brooks and the cheerleaders laughed, Eric stared at them as if they were strangers - all of them, and to Eric, they kind of were.   
  
As Eric took more swigs of his beer, he swallowed it down hard at the mere thought of what he was about to do and say.   
  
"Um, you know I take math from Ms. Coyne." Eric said as he stared down into his beer bottle. "I always gets A's in her class, so if you um - need a few tutorial points. I could um - help."   
  
Mike looked at Eric, insulted.   
  
"Did I ask for your fucking help Harris?" Mike snapped.   
  
Eric shot his eyes up at Mike and shook his head.  
  
"No," Eric said, "but I was just  - offering -"  
  
"Well save it." Mike retorted. "I'd rather fucking fail math than fucking take any kind of damn offer from you."   
  
As Brent and the cheerleaders laughed, they along with Mike walked out. Eric looked down into his beer and for that brief moment, he felt a sting of hurt but that hurt instantly turned into anger. Brooks stared at him with sympathy and walked over to him.   
  
"Hey they're assholes Eric, screw them." Brooks said.   
  
Eric shrugged, trying to look like it didn't bother him, when he knew it really did. As Eric looked out towards the backyard, he saw Dylan and Luke standing on the deck, laughing it up while chugging beer with several other popular, Columbine kids and with the head bully of Columbine himself - Evan Todd. God did Eric fucking hate Evan Todd, he hated the very essence of Evan; And at that moment, Eric didn't know why but he wanted to go out on that deck where Evan, Dylan, Luke and the others were. He didn't understand what was driving his need to want to go out there, his want to go out there but he did.   
  
As Eric chugged the rest of his beer, he tossed his empty beer bottle in the trash can nearby.   
  
"I'm going out to where Dylan is, you coming?" Eric asked Brooks.   
  
Brooks looked over Eric's shoulder, to the backyard and saw Evan Todd out on the deck.   
  
"Um, no, I'll pass on that." Brooks said.   
  
Before Brooks could say anything else, Eric turned and walked towards the backyard.   
  


* * *

  
**Scene Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails**

  
As Eric got to the door leading to the back deck, he heard the conversation that was taking place between Dylan, Luke, Evan and the other popular, Columbine kids perfectly. As the teens on the deck all laughed loudly, Evan motioned for them to quiet down.   
  
"Ok hold it! Hold on guys!" Evan said, almost in a drunken stupor. "Seriously though Dylan, why the fuck did you bring fucking Harris? He's a fucking retard fag!"   
  
As Evan, Luke and the other, popular, Columbine kids laughed, Dylan looked down at his beer and chuckled.   
  
"No, Eric's cool now." Dylan said. "I mean, Brooks and I gave him a nice little makeover before coming here -"   
  
"So he can fucking look normal for a change and not like a fucking beady eyed - dick face!" Luke said in his own, drunken stupor as Evan, the other, popular, Columbine kids and Dylan laughed.   
  
"Come on guys, give him a chance." Dylan said. "I mean -"   
  
"Why dude?" Evan asked as he chugged more of his beer. " Look, no matter how much Harris changes his look, we'll never fucking accept him. He's a fucking bitch ass loser. Eric's a fucking homo -   
freak. You don't need that piece of shit around you. You're one of us now. You're popular dude, so fuck him right?"   
  
Dylan looked down into his beer with a smirk. Evan walked over to Dylan and wrapped his arm around Dylan's shoulder.   
  
"Yo Dylan my man! Right?!" Evan said with a smirk. "FUCK ugly ass, Eric Harris! Right?!"   
  
At that moment, Eric stormed onto the deck, causing Dylan to shoot his eyes up at Eric in shock. Eric stared at Dylan in rage.   
  
"Oh! And speaking of the faggoty Eric Harris!" Evan said. "Here's Mr. Bitch-ass right here people!"   
  
As Evan, Luke and the other, popular, Columbine kids laughed loudly, Eric kept his eyes on Dylan, waiting, daring for Dylan to crack one smile - and Dylan didn't, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't do it - not with Eric right there in front of him.   
  
"So go on and answer Evan Dylan." Eric said with anger in his voice. "You don't need me around you, right?"   
  
Dylan stared down into his beer with seriousness, seriousness and silence.   
  
"ANSWER him Dylan." Eric said with anger.   
  
"Yo you're a fucking crazy freak you know that?" Evan said. "You look a little - ANGRY there Harris? What you mad because Dylan doesn't wanna be your friend anymore? Aww shame! And you never got to fuck him like you SO wanted to, you fucking queer ass bitch."   
  
As Evan, Luke and the other, popular kids at Columbine laughed, Eric could feel his anger rising. Eric turned and looked at Evan.   
  
"You know what? Fuck you you fat ass fucking son of a bitch." Eric retorted.   
  
"Ooh! Fighting words Evan!" Luke said before laughing loudly with the other, popular, Columbine kids.   
  
"What you say to me bitch?" Evan said as he walked over and pushed Eric hard to the floor.   
  
"Evan stop!" Dylan shouted.   
  
"Hey stop defending him Dylan!" Evan shouted. "This fucking freak had it coming!"   
  
As Eric got to his feet and stared at Evan with anger. Evan jumped up in Eric's face.   
  
"What bitch?" Evan said. "You look angry, you want to jump out there, then do it faggot."   
  
Eric clenched his teeth and turned and walked away.   
  
"Yeah that's what I thought fucking dick face." Evan said with a laugh from Luke and the other, popular, Columbine kids.   
  
As Eric was walking back to the door leading to the kitchen, Evan threw a beer can at Eric, hitting the back of Eric's head causing everyone on the deck, except Dylan to laugh.   
  
Eric swung open the door leading to the kitchen and walked inside.   
  
As Eric stormed towards the door leading to the porch of the house, Brooks saw Eric.   
  
"Eric hey!" Brooks called after him while going after him.   
  
As Eric walked out onto the front porch, Brooks rushed out after him and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Eric where you going?" Brooks asked. "The party-"  
  
Eric yanked away from Brooks with anger.   
  
"Get the fuck off me Brooks!" Eric yelled with what sounded like a hint of emotion in his voice.   
  
"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Brooks asked.   
  
As Eric was about to walk off the porch, Dylan walked out onto the front porch.   
  
"Eric wait!" Dylan yelled.   
  
Eric stopped on the second step and turned and looked back at Dylan with anger.   
  
"Why Dylan?" Eric said. "You don't want to be seen with a fucking faggot loser like me right?"   
  
"Eric don't do this." Dylan said. "They said that shit, I didn't -"   
  
"Yeah and your Goddamn silence means you fucking agree with them!" Eric snapped.   
  
"I don't!" Dylan snapped.   
  
"Then why the fuck didn't you do anything when he fucking pushed me to the Goddamn floor Dylan?!" Eric snapped.  
  
Dylan sighed with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"Whoa who pushed you?" Brooks asked. "What happened out there?"   
  
"Evan and his fucking friends were talking shit out there about me WITH Dylan laughing it fucking up and Evan pushed me and Dylan didn't do shit!" Eric shouted.   
  
"What did you WANT me to do Eric?!" Dylan shouted. "Look, Evan was just acting like that because he's fucking drunk. Come back inside -"   
  
"WHAT?!" Eric asked in disbelief. "No you can NOT be fucking serious?! You want me to go BACK in there?!"   
  
"Yes!" Dylan shouted. "I mean Goddamn Eric, they're just fucking with you, ignore it!" 

"Dylan NO ONE in there wants me to be there!" Eric shouted. "No you know, if you're my friend, you'll leave with me now."   
  
Dylan frowned at Eric and then shook his head after a few seconds.   
  
"No, no I'm not leaving." Dylan said in a low voice. "Just because you're having a fucking "in my feelings" pity party. No."   
  
"So you'd rather stay with your new friends?" Eric asked.   
  
"Eric they could be YOUR friends too if you stop being so Goddamn sensitive!" Dylan shouted. "They treat you like shit because of how you acted out there!" 

Eric stared at Dylan with shock.   
  
"So this is my fault?" Eric asked.   
  
"Yeah," Dylan said. "Yeah it is, you came on that deck, talking - weird shit about me answering Evan! So - no, I'm - I'm not leaving with you Eric, go home if you want - fuck you. I'm not going!"   
  
Eric stared stunned at Dylan.  
  
"Fuck ME?" Eric asked.   
  
"YEAH FUCK YOU!" Dylan shouted. "I'm sick of this shit with you Eric! I'm sick of you playing the Goddamn victim all the time when it comes to Columbine! You're not a fucking victim! No one's doing shit to you that you aren't doing to your own self so you want to GO! Go Eric!"   
  
"Whoa wait," Brooks said. "Eric he didn't mean that. Dylan tell him you didn't mean that -"   
  
"Yeah I fucking DID! I'm sick of him!" Dylan shouted.   
  
Eric stared at him with anger and could tell Dylan was drunk by his glassy, dilated pupils.   
  
"Man," Eric said. 'All those times you were so Goddamn suicidal, I should've let you fucking kill yourself. Then it would've been one less piece of shit like you on this planet."

  
**Scene Song: "Three Libras” ~ A Perfect Circle (Acoustic)**

  
Dylan stared at Eric with anger and rage. Did Eric actually say that? Did Eric actually reveal something as private as Dylan's suicidal feelings and actions? That was something Eric promised he would keep between them and now - he didn't.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" Dylan shouted as he ran over to Eric and socked him hard across the face, causing Eric to fall down on the porch, on his back with a bloody nose.   
  
"DAMN!" Luke shouted as he, Evan and several, other, popular, Columbine kids came rushing out onto the front porch, after watching everything from the living room windows. “He knocked that faggot cold across the face! Alright Dylan!”   
  
As Luke walked over to Dylan and patted him on the shoulder, Eric got to his feet while wiping streaming blood from his nose. Eric stared at Dylan with hurt, emotional hurt – that Dylan immediately picked up on but that – for Eric – quickly turned into rage.   
  
Dylan looked down with guilt and sighed. He didn't mean to hit him. Dylan swore he didn't.   
  
“Eric,” Dylan said as he walked over to Eric. “I'm -”   
  
Dylan stopped as Eric backed away from him while still wiping blood from his nose.   
  
“Don't fucking touch me.” Eric said in a voice that Dylan could've sworn was choking up with emotion.   
  
“Eric I'm sorry.” Dylan said sincerely.   
  
“Oh fuck him!” Luke yelled out with laughter from the other, popular, Columbine kids.   
  
“Eric,” Dylan said as he reached out to touch Eric's arm, “I - “   
  
“I said don't FUCKING touch me!” Eric shouted, his emotion sounding very clear to Dylan now. “You're fucking dead to me Dylan! I swear to God you and I are fucking DONE! We're fucking done! You're fucking dead to me I swear to God!”   
  
Before Dylan could respond, Eric dashed off the porch.   
  
“Wait Eric, I'll give you a ride!” Brooks shouted as he walked off the porch.   
  
“Brooks -” Dylan said.   
  
“I'll drop him off and be back.” Brooks replied back to Dylan as he walked off the porch after Eric.   
  
As Dylan watched Brooks drive away with Eric, a range of emotions were mixing around inside Dylan, emotions that he hadn't really felt before and Dylan wasn't sure what to do about it......

  
~ To Be Continued ~

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene Song: "Sober" ~ Tool**

 

As Eric stormed into his bedroom, he slammed his door so hard, he heard his bedroom window shake. He didn't give a fuck about waking his parents at that moment. All Eric could see was rage, red, hot, seething rage. As he paced back and forth with his fists balled, his teeth clenched, all he could think of was the numerous ways of how he could murder Dylan - slitting Dylan open from stem to stern and disemboweling him, filling Dylan and his Goddamned jock friends with so many holes, they would look like numerous fucking slices of Swiss cheese. Shit he wanted to get fucking revenge on Dylan and his Goddamn friends. As he paced back and forth, numerous words flashed on and off in his head at rapid speed: KILL, DEMON, BLOOD, SPLATTER, HATE, KILL, KILL. 

Then as he dropped down on the floor with his head in his hands, he had a quick and immediate breakdown. He yelled out in rage at the very moment Wayne walked into his room. 

"Eric," Wayne began, "what -"

"Get out." Eric said. 

"No!" Wayne shouted. "You storm in here and you slam doors -"

Eric jumped to his feet and rushed over to Wayne. 

"I SAID GET OUT!" Eric shouted to the top of his lungs, his voice filled with emotion but more so rage, a rage that scared the shit out of Wayne at that moment. 

Wayne stared at his son as if he were a monster before walking out, slamming the door behind him. Eric stood there with tearful eyes, tearful eyes of anger, tearful eyes of rage. 

Goddamn it at that moment, Eric felt rage that was so strong that he could literally burn down all of Colorado and still not be done with his anger. As Eric shut his eyes tight, he had to contain his rage or else, he would seriously snap and grab his father's gun and shoot anything that fucking moved in front of his eyes. As he counted down from twenty to two, he slowly felt the angry demon within him crawling back down into the hidden crevices of his soul. 

 

**Scene Song: "Three Libras" ~ A Perfect Circle**

 

As Eric walked to the closet in his room and went inside, closing the door behind him, he sat on the floor, in the darkness and felt tears sting his eyes. These weren't tears of anger anymore, they were tears of hurt, emotional hurt. It wasn't long until Eric buried his head in his arms and broke into sobs, sobs that he hadn't shed in years, not since "The January Incident" anyway. The more he thought of the bullying abuse that happened to him that night at the party, the more he released himself emotionally, the more severe and harder he cried. He cried so hard that he could feel pain in his forehead. At that moment, he didn't feel like eighteen year old Eric Harris. He felt like six year old, wounded and hurt Eric Harris, who had just been beaten up by school kids on a playground. He didn't even realize at that moment that his sobs were growing loud, so loud that you could hear them outside of the closet. Even Wayne could hear Eric's cries as he stood in the hallway, outside of Eric's closed door room - listening, listening with sympathy. However at that moment, Eric didn't even care if anyone could hear him. He was wounded, he was hurt and he was having feelings he hadn't felt in years, not since he began Columbine High. 

After several minutes of crying, Eric lifted his head from his arms and wiped his streaming tears away and he could feel it, he could feel the anger and rage again, and as he closed his eyes, he began plotting the unthinkable for tomorrow. 

 

* * *

**Scene Song: "Youth Of A Nation" ~ POD**

 

As Eric stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom in all black, black trenchcoat, and his "NATURAL SELECTION" shirt, on while wearing sunglasses, he held a 357 Magnum in his hand and was checking to make sure it was fully loaded. At that moment, Eric was about anything except the mission of which he was about to embark on and it was safe to say that nothing could deter him from his mission. 

 

  
As Dylan awakened that Sunday morning, he felt like shit, he felt like shit for multiple reasons, for hurting Eric, especially when he knew Eric had put in the effort of trying to change so he could fit in with the others last night, and yet he still got treated like shit. As Dylan picked up the phone, about to dial Eric, he heard the doorbell to his house ring. As he looked back towards his window, he saw Eric's car parked out front. Dylan put the phone down and walked to the window and saw Eric standing on the doorstep, apparently talking to his (Dylan's) mother or father. 

* * *

 

As Sue stood in the doorway and stared at Eric in front of her, on her doorstep, she mentally cringed. She had to be honest, she didn't really like Eric and she was even willing to go as far as saying Eric was a bad influence on her son. However Sue contrived a brief smile. 

"Eric, what a surprise." Sue said. "I rarely see you here." 

"Yeah, scary I know." Eric said in a odd, monotone, slightly creepy tone. "Dylan here?" 

Sue's smile dropped as she moved aside to let Eric in. 

"Yeah some in." Sue said as Eric rushed past her and wasting no time walking with pace towards the stairs leading to the second floor. 

"Eric could you tell Dylan, I'm headed out to meet Tom at the tennis club!" Sue called out. 

"Yep!" Eric said as he disappeared up the stairs. 

As Eric walked up to Dylan's door, he put his left hand in his trenchcoat pocket and placed it firmly around the butt of the gun he had concealed inside. With his right hand, he knocked on the door. Within a few minutes, Dylan opened the door and smiled with guilt, seeing Eric there. 

"Eric, hi." Dylan said in a guilty voice. 

"Can I come in Dylan?" Eric asked in the same, creepy, monotone voice. 

Dylan nodded and moved aside for Eric to come in. As Eric walked in, Dylan felt chills go through him. Dylan eyed Eric's trenchcoat, his "NATURAL SELECTION" shirt, the sunglasses. All of that was NBK wear and it wasn't supposed to be worn until April 20th. So it made Dylan shudder to see Eric wearing it all now. 

"Eric," Dylan said with a sigh. "Look, I want to apol -" 

"Dylan stopped as Eric, who had his back turned to him, spun around aiming his gun directly at him. 

"Eric what are you doing?" Dylan asked. 

"Well I'm about to splatter your Goddamn brains all over the back of that fucking door behind you." Eric replied blankly. "I think your blood and brain matter will match the color scheme in this room perfectly, don't you Dylan?" 

"Eric don't do this ok?" Dylan said, fear creeping up in his voice. "Look - this morning, I was just about to call you to say I'm sorry and I AM -"

"Shut up!" Eric shouted. "What makes you think I'm going to fucking believe you're sorry Dylan?! You fucking turned on me last night for a bunch of fucking assholes!" 

"I know!" Dylan shouted with emotion. "I know Eric and I swear I'm sorry ok?! I - I mean it! All night, I've been thinking about what happened last night and - and I know it was wrong! You did everything last night to try to fit in -" 

"You're Goddamn right I did!" Eric shouted, his voice filling with light emotion. "I fucking tried to change my look, I even offered to help one of them fuckers with MATH and they treated me like shit and you TURNED ON ME!" 

"Eric I know ok!" Dylan said, feeling his voice choke up with tears of fear and guilt. "Look I know and I swear to God I'm sorry alright? Just please - please don't do this. You were right, the kids at Columbine are fucking shit bags and I see that now. In fact - you can ask Brooks, after you left with Brooks, I sobered up by the time Brooks came back to take me home and when I got back home, I decided I didn't want to fucking hang out with them anymore, because I knew what they were did to you was wrong and I'm sorry ok? I wanted to be popular but I didn't want to be popular and be an asshole to other people and that's what they were Eric." 

Eric rolled his eyes in upset at Dylan, eyes that were now clouded with tears.   
  


**Scene Song: "Thunderbird" ~ Hans Zimmer**

  
"I tried Dylan." Eric said with a tearful voice. "I fucking tried for one night to try to drop everything I fucking was at Columbine, JUST so I could fit in and they STILL didn't fucking accept me. They STILL didn't!" 

"I know," Dylan said with a tearful voice. "I know ok? But you know what? They're the assholes, they're the assholes and they're going to pay on NBK. We both can make sure of it - together ok?" 

Eric looked away as he felt himself about to break down, but he fought back the urge to do so at that moment. As Dylan saw Eric lower the gun, de-cock it and toss it to the floor and then take off his trenchcoat and toss it across his bed, Dylan's felt pangs of sympathy for Eric. Especially when he saw Eric drop down on the side of his bed and break into light tears. As Dylan sat down beside him, with tears clouding his own eyes, he wrapped his arm around Eric, like an older brother would - even though Eric was older than him, and hugged him close as Eric lightly sobbed. 

"I hate it here." Eric said in a low, tearful voice as he removed his sunglasses and tossed them to the floor. 

"Colorado?" Dylan asked. 

"No, Earth." Eric replied tearfully. "There's gotta be a better fucking world out there. One where I'm accepted." 

"Where we're both accepted." Dylan added. 

"Yeah." Eric replied. "Maybe - maybe we should just end it in here Dylan, end it now. Just - you could shoot me first and then - well turn the gun on yourself -"

"NO." Dylan cut in. "We're not letting those fucking assholes off that easily. If we're going, we're taking them with us." 

Eric sighed as he wiped streaming tears away. 

"We're only three more months away." Dylan replied. "We just have to hold out until then ok?" 

Eric nodded. 

"I wasn't going to really shoot you when I came in here." Eric said. "I was just - angry. I knew you would talk me out of it though." 

"I knew you weren't going to shoot me." Dylan said. 

Eric looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"How in the hell did you know that?" Eric asked, to which Dylan laughed. 

"Because we're brothers," Dylan replied. "No matter how much we get angry with each other and say the most worse fucking shit to each other, we're brothers and at the end of the day, nothing's going to come between that - not even a gun - well unless it's on the day of NBK but even then, we're going out together." 

"You look at me as your brother?" Eric asked. "What about Byron?" 

"He's my brother by blood," Dylan said, "but you're my brother by eternal bond." 

Eric looked away with tearful eyes and stood up and walked away from Dylan. 

"Shit, these allergies." Eric said in a tearful voice, to which Dylan laughed. 

"You always were such a bad damn liar." Dylan joked to which Eric laughed.

As Dylan got up, he walked over to Eric and hugged him. 

"It'll be alright Taggart." Dylan said as he hugged him. 

As Dylan let go of Eric, they exchanged a handshake. 

"Two months to NBK." Dylan said. 

"Two months to NBK." Eric repeated.

 

~ The End ~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
